Quisquilian One Shot
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Summary: Gabe understands the he is worthless- and Kronos realizes he really cares for his son- AU


**TITLE** Quisquilian

Summary: Gabe understands the he is worthless- and Kronos realizes he really cares for his son- AU

 **Main Characters: Gabe U, Percy J, Kronos**

 **English**

 **Rated T**

 ****ONE**SHOT!****

Gabe Ugliano stared at the boy's unnatural beauty. His long black hair curled at the edges, and his jaw was strong, yet flab from when he was a baby still was on, and most likely would leave when the boy hit his teen years. Plus his bright sea green eyes enhanced his unnatural beauty. Sally always chose clothes, no matter how expensive they were, of an upper class for the boy, that made Gabe jealous.

Like this time she bought him: black trousers, with a pale blue dress shirt, a silky tie, and brand new shoes, and had his hair cut, and it looked really good: spikes and gel….

Broken out of his thoughts, he saw the green eyes open, but when he looked down, Gabe saw pure gold! He frowned. Weren't Percy's eyes green?

"Gabe!?" the boy questioned, his eyes wide with shock.

"Percy, get out! I need this room!" Gabe said.

"W-wha-?!" Percy asked his eyes wide with shock, sleepiness still in them. "This is my room though!"

"Not anymore! MOVE IT!"

" _Father…save me, this pig is cruel to me!"_ Percy shouted in his mind, though he knew his father would never hear, he had died, or at least that was what his mother said, but his instincts knew better.

 ****LINE** **BREAK!****

Deep in the pit, the titan lord looked up as he heard the plea for help, from the youngest of his children, the last one he and Rhea had. The boy had all his looks. Black hair that would curl at the edges, the slim muscular frame, the powers… the eyes, though to protect his son, he had him put to sleep, and then once old enough he implanted the boy into Sally Jackson, when she was in bed with Poseidon. Therefore, Perseus had two fathers and two mothers.

KronosxRhea.

PoseidonxSally.

Flashing to where his son was, Kronos felt his heart stop, there Percy lay in a pool of blood, a man stood over him panting with a cruel sneer, and loaning in his filthy pig like eyes.

"You filthy Quisquilian!" Kronos shouted in rage, and felt all of his powers emerge, with the rage.

Lightning and thunder arched all around, the seas raged, and the earth trembled, time slowed down and the mortal looked up.

"What are you doing in my house?!" Gabe said, and kicked the boy.

"You dare to hurt what is not yours? You hurt my son?!" Kronos snarled and lifted his hand up and backhanded the mortal, he went flying and slammed into a wall.

" _Exophthalmic"_ Kronos smiled a cruel smile and lifted the man up by his hair.

Screaming out Gabe tried to claw away from the iron grip, but lost, epically.

"Any last words?" Kronos breathed and saw the man tremble and tears started to fall from that _Exophthalmic_ like eyes.

"Who are you!?" the mortal asked.

"I am Lord Kronos, Titan of the Universe, slayer of Ouranus, and father of the _Quisquilian,_ gods of Olympus. Most of all… Father of Perseus, you hurt my son, and when that happens… you pay with your life."

 ****LINE****BREAK!****

Percy looked up as he heard the yelling, his mouth had a thin trail of blood, so he wiped it away and winced as he heard a snap, than a few more. Callused hands that hurt his step father held him gently.

"Are you alright Percy?" the man with golden eyes asked, his voice concerned.

"Not really, this was the worst that Gabe has ever done to me," Percy whispered, and then gasped in awe as the man waved his hand and all the pain disappeared.

"wha- how?"

"Have you ever heard of Greek Mythology?" Kronos asked and a wry smile looked down at his son.

Nodding Percy smiled.

"Learn your history, for you young one I can't always be with you…" with that kronos left a small charm; a scythe.

 ****LINE****BREAK****

Percy woke up to his mother shaking him.

"Percy… what happened?" she pointed at the screen.

" _Gabe Ugliano….Od'd himself, left his family helpless and with no money, please help donate to the Jackson family!_

 _ **A/N:What: Quisquilian: consisting of trash. From Latin quisquiliae (waste matter, rubbish).unishment is death for hurting the son/prince of Poseidon!**_

 _ **Exophthalmic:**_ _ **Bug-eyed. From Greek**_ __ _ **ex**_ __ _ **(out) and**_ __ _ **ophthalmos**_ __ _ **(eye).**_


End file.
